Roses and Cupcakes
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: Go ahead. Laugh. Can you imagine it? Haymitch Abernathy donned in a pink apron (Because, lets be honest. Effie is the one who usually does the cooking.), cooking cupcakes, with batter in places that are going to be hard cleaning in the shower. Hayffie. One shot.


**I wrote this in Health class. I'm very proud of myself. It's not that good, I mean, it's just a little something. :) This is based on Hayffiechallenge's prompt 'cupcakes'. I'm not planning on committing to the challenge, but this prompt has been on my mind for a while. :)**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Effie had a garden and she decided to grow some roses. She had been slaving over the red beauties for months, giving them more than the proper care to make sure they had gown just perfectly. It had been two years since the rebellion...two years since the excruciating torture the capitol put her under. She still had nightmares every night and if it wasn't for _me_, she wouldn't be able to get through them.

But when Effie saw the roses, in almost full bloom, they were so lovely that she felt the need to come get me. And it just so happened to be a nice day outside so she decided to make it a picnic. All in all, it was three hours after she discovered her treasures before she came and drug me out of the house, blanket and basket in hand, only to find...

Trampled flowers. All of the other flowers were perfectly intact...all except for the roses. Human footprints were fresh in the center of fallen petals and bent stems.

Anyways, that was about a day ago. At first Effie was upset that someone would even have the audacity to do that but that's when it finally dawned on her. Now she's in in her room with the door locked, ashamed that she would even grow those horrible things, representing something even more repulsive, in District Twelve. Especially when most of the people weren't even over what Snow had done in the first place.

So, maybe that will explain why I'm in the kitchen...

making cupcakes.

Go ahead. Laugh. Can you imagine it? Haymitch Abernathy...in the kitchen...making cupcakes.

Wearing a frilly pink apron because it's usually Effie who cooks. I'm also caked in flour and sugar. Milk has dotted the floor everywhere and I know Effie probably won't like this due to the '_messes'_.

But whatever.

Anything for Effie.

* * *

I heard rushed footsteps down the stairs as I swatted away the last of the smoke that lifted from the oven and the new batch of burnt cupcakes.

"Stupid alarm...stop yer ringing!" I shouted to the smoke alarm, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Haymitch-" I heard from a few rooms over.

"STOP. Don't come in, Effie!" I shouted, my body instantly coming to cover up the failed attempts at the sugary treats.

But it was too late.

Her expression was priceless.

At first there was confusion (I'd be confused too), then anger (the mess was probably giving her a coronary), but as soon as her eyes landed on me, there was nothing but laughter.

It was real laughter, not the kind she put on for people who always asked if she was alright, also not the kind that the capitol used to expect from her. Her head was tipped back and her face was a pale red from the laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"H-Haymitch-"She tried to stop, gaining her composure. "Why?"

"Because...I wanted to cheer you up, Princess. I hate it when you're sad." I reached up and took the alarm from the wall, taking out the batteries. _There_, now it wouldn't be so loud and annoying in here...

Her expression softened.

"So you decided to...?"

"Make cupcakes for you. Peeta came over and helped me with the icing earlier but...I thought I knew how to do the rest. Guess I was wrong, huh?" I chuckled.

My arms came down and I moved aside, showing her my failed results.

"Oh, Haymitch..." She gasped, moving forward.

"I'll clean up too, so you don't have to worry about that." I smiled nervously.

Her hand reached out to one of the seldom cupcakes I had managed to ice.

"Don't eat that. It's burned, Effie. To the crisp." I tried to warn, my eyebrow raising as she bit into it, ignoring my request.

She didn't spit it out, she chewed. In fact, she swallowed _and_ didn't throw it back up. She didn't even make a face at the taste.

"But, Haymitch, they're _wonderful_." She sighed, taking another, larger bite. Soon the cupcake was gone and she was licking her fingers, smiling triumphantly.

"It was very thoughtful of you to make those, Haymitch, and you've made me feel a whole lot better," She gave me a soft kiss, her fingers caressing my stubbled cheek. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She pulled back, winking.

"And you added just enough sugar."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this fluff. Because Haymitch really would do anything for Effie, I think. :D She's his girl. _I just love that._**_ :3_


End file.
